Embracing the Inner Fury
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: Xander wasn't what he seemed to be, but when everything seems like it was for nothing he gets the chance to be who he was supposed to be.


AN: Okay my little lovelies. I'm on a posting rampage. Here's a lovely little one from my archives. Read review anjoy. Feed the review monster babes! Just do it!

Chapter One: Best To Start at the Beginning

'Alex... Alex.. ALEXANDER!' He'd tried to ignore her call but it was too strong. He turned to face the woman he had trusted with his life for so long. The woman that had betrayed him. She was looking at him sadly. Her face weathered with age and sadness as she floated to him.

'You had a destiny here, and his was to be the change. The last Furyan. I could not destroy you, or allow you to be destroyed. You have to understand I never met to hurt you Alexander. It could not be avoided.' she whispered, touching his face. He shifted away from the once comforting touch of the woman he had called his grandmother.

She had raised him, taught him to be strong. Then left him to his abusive adopted parent. That was betrayal enough in the young Furyan's mind. But he could see she was making him worthy of what he was. The last bearer and mate to Richard B. Riddick. Or so he had hoped.

HE had followed her words and hide his abilities when the Slayer had arrived. The demonic populace had been relieved, but he had lost his blood brother to them. Jesse. Thinking of him brought an ache to the young man's heart. And now she tells him Riddick had sacrificed so much to bring about the change. He had lost the child he had, in the deepest part of his mind, thought of as his. Riddick who he had never known about.

He had thought HE was the last of his kind for so long because of this woman. This woman who looked so saddened by his rejection of her love. He could no longer consider her his grandmother, not after what she had revealed. He never had the chance to be what Riddick needed and now he never would. She refused to bring him to where he belonged.

'He is too far gone Alexander. He could not handle the revelation of your very being. It is far kinder to both of you to keep things as they remain.' she said. He glared.

"If you won't bring me to where I belong then leave elemental. I will never forgive you and my children shall know of your betrayal and deceit." he growled, sounding reminiscent to the hyena he had shared his body with. She had been Alpha. The mother and he shared her status. The remnants of the solider he had become for that Halloween urged him to take revenge. She looked at him sadly, remembering the laughing child she had seen to, had provided the training he needed to become the Furyan he was.

'I apologize my grandchild of heart. I wish I could return you to a time before he was so broken, but alas I cannot. Be happy. The souled vampire has loved you. He aches from the rejection that caused him to pursue the slayer.' she replied. He snorted.

"Leave elemental." he commanded. He knew when she obeyed. HE could no longer feel her and he sat on his sofa, grieving for the man he could have loved but now would never get to, and remembering the man he had rejected because of reasons he didn't understand..

*flashback*

He could feel his watchers eyes, smell their scent, their arousal at what they saw as he fought the demon who had thought they could rid the world of the Fury. He may have only been 14 in human years but his kind matured a hell of a lot quicker. HE knew he was putting off pheromones calling worthy mates.

The demon went down quickly and Alex smirked at the body. The demonic populace were no challenge, not really, but he could feel them preparing for something. After whisperings of a Slayer arriving he had found out about the teen who, with the right training, could be a great warrior. His observer stepped from the shadows.

"Fury." He greeted, using the name the demonic populace had given him. Alex bowed his head.

"Call me Alex." He corrected. The man bowed his head in recognition.

"I am Angel." He replied. Alex smiled.

"Vampire." He identified. "With a soul tacked on." He added. Angel snorted.

"Yes with a soul. I don't know your species though. Your not human." He said. Alex grinned mysteriously.

"I'm human enough." He replied, enjoying the mind games. He was half tempted to spar this potential mate, but something in him rejected the match. This Angel smelled pleasing enough, close to the scent that teased his dreams, but it wasn't it. HE knew he was setting himself up for disappointment by holding out on a chance he'd find the scent, but he was young still. He nodded to the vampire and left.

The next night he found a sword on his bed. He smirked, knowing from the scent in the room Angel had left it, but didn't touch it. If he accepted it, then he would be showing he approved of the tentative courting. He had his grandmother Lavelle return it to the vampires home. The next he saw of Angel the vampire was chasing after the Slayer's heart. It was odd he never revealed Alex as Fury, or non-human, but it only made his respect grow.

*end Flashback*

Alex closed his eyes against the loneliness of being the only Furyan alive in this world.. In this time. Why had she done this to him? Oz shifted from his spot at his bedroom door. He hadn't heard what the apparition had told his room mate, but the tone of Alex's demands to leave told him whatever it was wasn't good. He moved to their sofa and gathered him into his arms.

Alex stiffened slightly at the first touch, but quickly relaxed. Oz could smell his sorrow, something he'd never enjoyed. He'd tried to keep Alex happy since he had to destroy the Incan girl. He'd joined the fight against evil in the city that night to try and impress the alpha mother in his arms, but it seemed all the attention he received was from his friend. Alex burrowed into his embrace seeking comfort and Oz held him tightly and nuzzled his neck comfortingly. He smelt the faint stirrings of the beginning of the Alpha Mothers fertile period and resisted the urge to try and gain approval to mate with him. Alex didn't need it. There was a snort and Oz growled as he looked around.

"Are you completely sure you do not wish to become a vengeance demon Alexander?" D'Hoffman asked. Alex snorted from within his arms.

"No. You've offered before. I just wish." he stopped himself and looked pointedly at the demon. D'Hoffman laughed.

"So close to getting what you wanted, but your weary yes?" He said, leaning against the wall. Alex snorted.

"Of course I am. Why would you grand anything conductive to my situation?" He asked sarcastically. D'Hoffman grinned.

"A happy potential Vengeance demon is a good potential vengeance demon. If I grant your desires then perhaps one day you'll join the ranks of Vengeance Demons." He explained carelessly.

"I've got the wish set up, since I heard the Elementals thoughts. But since she didn't speak aloud I couldn't grant it. Of course I had to set up lives for your body guards also, since I tailored her wish to make you influential. The dead one and the red one holding you will be coming along- once you make the wish of course. This way I get to screw with the powers and Elementals plans. I always enjoy a good wish that causes so much chaos." Alex looked at him in shock, then grinned.

"Your right. Perhaps one day I will enjoy granted vengeance wishes. I wish I could return to a time before Richard B. Riddick was so broken." He murmured. D'Hoffman smirked.

"Granted. You'll awake in a cryo-pod on a ship transporting the prisoner Riddick, along with your two body guards." HE replied. In a flash Alex and Oz disappeared, Angel following soon after. D'Hoffman smirked wider as he turned to go. Alexander had the potential to cause so much chaos. And now the young one would consider putting his vengeful mind to use as a vengeance demon one day. As he disappeared the Powers To Be cursed as their plans were ruined.


End file.
